ALTHOUGH
by xiara shinra
Summary: Ia dibutuhkan. Selama ada dia, ia tak akan takut akan kebencian orang-orang yang telah diterimanya sejak 300 tahun yang lalu. Selama dia membutuhkannya…  Kei Hiwatari x Krad


**-ALTHOUGH-**

**By xiara shinra  
><strong>

Jika memang dibenci… Ia tak akan takut akan hitamnya kematian.

Tidak. Ia tak akan dibenci.

Ia dibutuhkan. Selama ada _dia_, ia tak akan takut akan kebencian orang-orang yang telah diterimanya sejak 300 tahun yang lalu. Selama dia membutuhkannya…

Selama apa?

Manusia tak berumur panjang, kau tahu?

"Krad, malam ini Dark akan beraksi lagi. Kuharap kau bisa mengalahkannya kali ini sejak luka yang kau dapat beberapa hari yang lalu".

Krad mengangguk pelan, matanya tak menatap orang yang memberinya perintah meski saat ini orang itu sudah mendekatinya dan menyentuh dagunya, isyarat Krad agar menatapnya.

"Krad, kau marah?"

Krad menggeleng. Ada setitik rasa dingin dalam kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir laki-laki yang menjadi 'ayah' dari tamernya. Setitik?

Krad bahkan merasakan, tanpa perlu melihat matanya yang tajam, bahwa orang itu hanya melihat ke depan; terlarut dalam cita-citanya, menangkap Dark.

Dan untuk itu, ia menggunakan anaknya dan Krad. Keironisan bagi karya seni ini. Bahwa ia dipergunakan hanya untuk separuh dirinya yang jauh lebih bermanfaat ketimbang dirinya. Ia akan terus menjadi sang Antagonis yang berperan memburu si pencuri yang dipuja banyak kalangan. Ia akan terus menjadi bayangan dari Si Hitam meski sosoknya yang berupa Cahaya.

Ia tak akan keberatan. Selama orang ini membutuhkannya…

"Aku tidak marah," bisik Krad akhirnya. Kei, nama laki-laki yang menatapnya dari tadi itu hanya tersenyum kecut, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang malaikat diam itu.

"Ini tidak sepertimu, kau tahu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Krad mendongak, terkejut mendapati wajah Kei yang ternyata tinggal 1 inci didepan wajahnya.

"Kei…"

Dan untuk inilah Krad terus bertahan.

"Jika 'Ayah'ku tak membutuhkanmu lagi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Satoshi-sama?"

Satoshi menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya karena mulai mendengar nada kekhawatiran Kutukan-nya. " Kau tahu sejak pertama, bukan? Bahwa 'Ayah'ku hanya mempergunakanmu untuk menangkap Dark. Apa yang kau lakukan jika Dark berhasil tertangkap, dan dia tak membutuhkanmu lagi kecuali untuk membangkitkan Kokuyoku, bukan?"

Krad terdiam." Aku tahu, Satoshi-sama. Tanpa perlu kau katakana dua kali, aku tahu semua tujuan orang-orang yang berada di keluarga ini…"

"Krad…" agaknya pemuda berambut biru itu menyesal dengan pertanyaannya. "Begitu… kau tetap mencintainya…"

"…Ya…"

"Krad, kau marah padaku?"

"…Aku tak bisa marah pada Kei-sama," jawab Krad sembari meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Kei yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. "Lagipula..untuk apa aku marah padamu?"

"Karena aku menyuruhmu menyegel dirimu sendiri dengan Dark?"

"Aku tak marah… kau benar,Kei-sama. Perintah itu benar, karena semua aka nada akhirnya…"

"Begitu juga dengan saat-saat seperti ini?"

Krad menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras. Ia tak bisa membiarkan air matanya menetes didepan orang yang dicintainya…

"Krad…"

Kei membalikkan tubuh Krad,mendekapnya hangat. "Maafkan aku…"

"….Iya…"

"Ayah…"

"Ini pertama kalinya kau memanggilku dengan panggilan itu sejak berpuluh tahun yang lalu, atau aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir aku mengajarimu menggambar?"

"… Ayah… lihat ke balkon."

"Ada apa, Satoshi? Kau membuat tipuan untukku atau kau akan membunuhku selagi aku menengok ke.."

"Lihatlah… yang Krad tinggalkan untukmu setelah bertarung dengan Dark tadi…"

"…Apa itu?bukankah pekarangan berantakan dan gedung hancur karena badai dahsyat yang mereka timbulkan?"

"…Lihatlah…"

Kei membuka gorden di belakangnya dengan canggung. Tangannya gemetar ketika melihat susunan gerbang warna raksasa yang tercipta tepat di atas langit kotanya. Gerbang warna raksasa berwarna raksasa.

_"Kei… aku tahu, kau hanya memanfaatkanku. Aku tak akan keberatan dengan semua itu. Karena dari awal, aku hanyalah sebuah kutukan untuk keluarga Rio-sama dan Satoshi-sama…"_

_"Jadi itu yang kau pikirkan sedari awal kita bertemu?"_

_"Eh? Apa..apa maksudmu?"_

_"Jadi kau berpikir kau hanya bagian dari semua rencanaku mengenai Kokuyoku? Jadi kau tak pernah berpikir bahwa apa yang kurasakan padamu adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyiksaku sejak dulu?"_

_"..Kei.."_

_"Aku mencintaimu, Krad… seluruh dirimu, seluruh jiwamu, apa yang kusentuh dan apa yang kau miliki… Aku mencintaimu seluruhnya…"_

_"…Kei-sama… Aku juga mencintaimu…"_

_"Aku tahu itu…"_

Ketika pikiran akan kematian memenuhiku, aku akan kembali memikirkan dirimu.

Dalam pikiranku hanya ada sosokmu

Samakah yang kau pikirkan ketika menjadi aku?

**-FIN-**

sankyuu for read and review please .


End file.
